Lynx Argenté
by LynxPines
Summary: Kana has always been able to see the future for as long as she could remember. But when she has vision after vision of Paris's fall, she decides to help Ladybug and Chat Noir with her kwami, Mirrai. However, she quickly learns that even her precognitive abilities can't prepare her for everything. This takes place after Season 3, Episode 2, Weredad.
1. Chapter 1: Bad Omens

**Hello, this is the author! Just so you know, if text is underlined that means that the character is speaking in English. This is my first story so I hope you like it! Miraculous belongs to Thomas Astruc. All of my OCs belong to me.**

* * *

Kana's POV

I woke up from my vision in a cold sweat. Mirrai, hovering just above my pillow, saw I was awake and asked, "What did you see?" The Kwami tilted her head, curious, but also concerned.

"Too much. But it seems like we might have to interfere this time."

Mirrai stared at me. "You said you would only do that if… how bad has it gotten?"

"They have a nine percent chance of succeeding on their own. I'm not sure yet what will happen if we get involved. But they might need us." I got out of bed and walked over to my desk. I opened the top drawer and shuffled through papers until I found what I needed. "These documents should be enough to get me into their school. From there, we'll just have to be careful."

Mirrai nodded. "Are you going to reveal their identities to each other?"

"I don't know yet. It's risky either way. But I do know that I need to do something, or else a lot of people are going to die."

* * *

Marinette's POV

I ran through my school's entrance and into my classroom, just as the bell rang. Ladybug had had a long night yesterday and I had slept in. Alya turned to me as soon as I sat down. "Mari, I have news. We're getting a new girl!"

"Really, what's her name?"

"I don't know yet. Wait, there's Miss Bustier." Miss Bustier entered the room with a girl following her. The girl had shoulder length strawberry blond hair and pale ice blue eyes. She was wearing black jeans and a silver blouse with a dark gray cardigan and there was a determination in her stance. Her eyes scanned the classroom taking all the faces. I wasn't certain, but I thought the girl's eyes held a flicker of recognition when they rested on me. But I had never seen this girl before in my life, so I must have just imagined it.

"Class, this is Kana Kiyabu. She will be joining our class for the rest of the year. Please help her if she has any questions. Kana, there's a seat in the back that's free next to Nathaniel. You can sit there. Nathaniel, raise your hand." Nathaniel shot his hand up, startled by the interruption to his drawing. That had been Lila's seat, before she had transferred to another school. She had said it was because the classes at this school had been too easy, and she needed stimulation for her "too brilliant" mind. I knew that the real reason was because there was nothing left for her at this school, what with Adrien knowing about her habit of lying.

"Tha-I mean...merci." Kana walked quickly to her seat, her face pink.

 _Thank you_ _is_ _merci_ _in English. I wonder if Kana's first language is English?_ After Kana had sat down, Miss Bustier started a lecture on English interrupting my thoughts. Two lectures and a daydream about Adrien later, it was time for lunch. Kana hung back from the others and took a seat by herself and started to eat her lunch of sushi and a pink doughy mound of something I'd never seen before. "Alya, let's go sit with Kana."

"Good idea, Mari." Alya waved Nino over and we all sat down next to Kana.

"Hi, I'm…"

"Marinette," Kana said. My eyes widened. _How does she know my name?_

Kana seemed to realize what she had said and quickly said, "Sorry, I saw that cooking special with Jagged Stone that was at your parent's bakery."

"Oh, you saw that? I don't really like Adrien, I just really like fashion. I mean, I like Adrien, but don't _like-like_ him. Like-" Alya clamped her hand over my mouth. I gave her a grateful look.

"She means he's just a friend," Alya said. I nodded and Alya removed her hand from my mouth.

"Right," Kana said, and gave me a sly smile. "I'm Kana, but I'm guessing you already knew that. Now, who are you two?" She pointed to Alya and Nino and took a bite of her sushi.

"I'm Alya," Alya said and then gestured to Nino, "And this is Nino."

"Alya, now I remember where I've seen you. You do the Ladyblog, right?"

"Yes, I do! Do you watch them?"

"I've only seen a few posts, but what I have seen is really good. I've been meaning to watch some more."

"You should! I just finished a new one about how Ladybug and Chat Noir saved a malfunctioning elevator full of people!"

Kana glanced at me, but quickly turned away. _Why would she look at me? There was nothing in that sentence that had to do with me. Unless… DOES SHE KNOW THAT I'M LADYBUG! What will I do? My identity will be compromised, my friends will hate me for lying to them. BASICALLY THE WORLD WILL END! What to do, what to do, what to- Wait. Calm down, Marinette. There's no way for her to know that. Unless… WHAT IF SHE SAW TIKKI!_ Mentally panicking, I looked inside my purse, but Tikki was there, out of sight, just like normal. Tikki gave me a reassuring smile. I smiled back, relieved, and noticed that Kana had asked me something. "What did you say?" I asked.

"What's it like to live above a bakery?"

"It's pretty nice. I get to taste test new patisseries that my parents made, so that's always fun. My favorite are their strawberry macarons."

"Macarons are amazing. But have you guys ever tried mochi?" She gestured to the suspicious marshmallow-like food in front of her.

"What's mochi?" Alya asked.

"They're Japanese rice cakes and they're _really_ good. And…" Kana glanced at me, "This one's strawberry flavored. Do you guys want some?"

I nodded while Alya and Nino both said "Sure" at the exact same time. They blushed and gave each other shy smiles. Kana tore the mochi into four equal pieces and gave each of us one. I pinched a little bit off of mine and put it in my purse for Tikki to try.

"This is amazing!" Alya said, as Nino nodded in agreement. I thought it was pretty good too. It was slightly chewy and the strawberry flavor tasted more fruity and less artificial than normal. I glanced at Tikki who smiled her approval, which was why I didn't notice someone approaching.

"Oh, look who joined the loser table," Chloé said, Sabrina folding her arms beside her. Chloé smirked. "Kana, since this is your first day, let me inform you of some of rules. Number one: Adrikens is mine. Number Two: Dupain-Cheng is a loser and if you sit at her table that makes you one too." My fists clenched in anger. Chloé continued, "Number Three-"

"Chloé Bourgeois, right?" Kana said, "Aren't you Queen Bee?"

"Well, _of course_ , only I could be as fabulous as her."

"Nice to meet you. Could I have an autograph?"

I gaped. Had I misjudged Kana? She was getting a little too friendly with Chloé for my liking.

"I guess I don't have anything better to do." Chloé signed the scrap of paper that Kana provided with a crown followed by a bee.

Kana smiled sweetly. "Thanks," she said and then proceeded to rip the paper up into pieces. All of us stared wide-eyed at Kana.

"Wha…" Chloé started.

Kana looked Chloé straight in the eyes, "No one talks like that to my friends, got it? And until you start acting more like a superhero, I don't think you deserve to call yourself one."

Shock and hurt flashed through Chloé's eyes. Then she folded her arms and stalked off in silence, Sabrina running after her. Kana calmly ate the final piece of her mochi as Alya, Nino, and I continued to stare at her. _Did she really just…?_

" _That. Was. Awesome!_ " Alya said and high-fived Kana, "Girl, it's about time someone stood up to Chloé!"

"Oh, I… uh…" Kana suddenly flinched like she was in pain and panic flashed in her eyes. _Is she okay?_

"Sorry, I have to go," Kana gathered her things in her arms and ran off.

"Wait!" I shouted. I started to run after her, but she was nowhere to be found. Tikki flew out of my purse seeming to sense my distress.

"I was peeking from your purse, so I know what's going on. Where do you think she went?" Tikki asked.

"I don't know. Maybe the bathroom? She seemed to want to be alone." _That's where I go when I need to be alone._

"Do you think you should leave her alone if that's what she wants?"

"I don't think so. It looked like she was in pain."

"All right, then. Let's check the bathroom."

* * *

Kana's POV

I rushed into the farthest bathroom I could find from the cafeteria, my head throbbing a warning as I ran. _You're such an_ idiot! _First, you slipped into English. You haven't done for… five years._ _Has it really been that long since I moved to France? Anyways, you really don't need any extra attention on yourself. What's next, slipping into Japanese mid-sentence? Then, you revealed that you knew Marinette's name. It was lucky that you could cover that one up, but you can't afford to make this many mistakes._ I just hadn't planned on getting this nervous. I hadn't been to school in years, as I'd already graduated online four years ago. But to top that all off, I'd had to antagonize Chloé. I'd already known Chloé would be annoying from my visions, but in person was a whole new level of aggravating. _You should have known it would set off a vision._ Mirrai appeared from my coat pocket; She could sense when my visions were coming.

"You okay, Kana?" Mirrai asked. I looked at her feline eyes, full of concern.

"I will be, as soon as this is over." I walked into a stall and locked it.

"I'm sorry. I tried to hold it back from you longer." Mirrai's tufted ears went down.

"It's not your fault. I shouldn't have said those things to Chloé." I groaned and clutched my forehead. The throbbing had become one continuous ache. That meant the vision was close. Mirrai flew to my side.

"All right, that's enough talking. And stop being hard on yourself." The Kwami gave me a firm look, crossing her arms, as I looked down at the floor, embarrassed. She had a motherly side that had manifested five years ago, since the _accident._ Mirrai seemed to see where my thoughts were going, so she quickly continued, "I'll stand guard, so don't worry about a thing. Besides, I'm sure you want to see that _one_ particular vision again." Mirrai gave me a coy smile. I felt my cheeks grow hot.

"I still can't believe I told you about that." I crouched down to ready myself for my vision. "Besides, I doubt that'll happen again. You know that I rarely see the same vision twice."

"Well, that's…"

I didn't hear the rest of what she said because my vision hit right then.

 **I dodge an attack from Queen Bee's spinning top. I'm in some alleyway that I don't recognize. She growls in frustration that her top missed and readies it for another attack. I try to run, but the top hits me right in between my eyes. I start to see red. Everything is blurry. This isn't the first time she's hit me.**

" **That's what happens when you mess with the Queen," she says and runs up to me to land the final blow. …**

 _Mirrai's voice appeared in my head as the first vision came to an end. The bad ones usually ended before I died. Usually. I listened as Mirrai reported that the vision had a eleven percent chance of happening. Mirrai didn't see the visions, she just knew instinctively the odds. It was rare for me to see a vision with such low odds. Usually Mirrai could keep those from me. I had little time to process anything else because the next vision began._

 **I'm falling. Others scream as they fall along with me. An akumatized victim has just knocked over the Eiffel Tower where I was surveying the fight. Ladybug and Chat Noir try to save them all. Ladybug calls for Queen Bee to rescue me. She jumps into action until she sees it's me. She hesitates, but that hesitation is enough. I'm seconds away from impact. I have no choice but to transform. I start to shout out the words…**

 _The vision ended. The odds of this one happening was thirty-two percent. It continued like this for a while, visions of Queen Bee and Chloé, ranging from simple bullying to her seeking revenge. Mirrai told me the odds of each one. Until she stopped. That was strange. What was going on? I had a few more visions with silence at the end. This was really starting to worry me. Where was…_

I woke up from my vision to find Mirrai in a panic. I was about to ask her why when I heard Marinette's voice.

"Kana, your voice sounds weird. I'm coming in, okay?"

I stared at Mirrai. _Did she pretend to be me?_ I knew why: according to Mirrai, my eyes became cat-like with slits for pupils and gave off a slight glow when I had visions. I imagined Marinette might be a little traumatized if she saw that. Still…. I suddenly realized the rest of what Marinette said and called out, "Hold on, I'm coming out."

I came out of the stall to see Marinette waiting. She looked worried, and so did her Kwami, who was peeking her head out of her bag. I think Mirrai told me her name was Tikki. I always made sure that Mirrai was kept out of sight because if Tikki or Plagg saw her I don't think they would be as obligated to keep my identity as secret as Adrien's and Marinette's. I had already caught Plagg poking his head out of Adrien's bag twice during the English lecture.

Mirrai had told me before the making of Miraculouses, she had been pretty good friends with Plagg and Roarr, since they were all cats: Plagg was the Black Cat Kwami with the power of destruction, Roarr was the Tiger Kwami of Balance, and Mirrai was the Lynx Kwami of Time. They hung out together a lot, until the Miraculouses were made, the Order of the Miraculous was formed, and most of the Kwamis went to live in the Miraculous Box. Mirrai wouldn't be discovered for a few more hundred years. Anyway, Mirrai said that Plagg was rather reckless and didn't worry much about anything. Mirrai didn't fault him for this though; As a fellow cat, she understood perfectly. Something about the glint in Plagg's eyes when I had seen him confirmed Mirrai's assessment of his personality.

Mirrai didn't know Tikki, the Ladybug Kwami of creation, as well. They'd been friendly, they just hadn't talked to each other very much. She did say that Tikki was confident and very kind to everyone. Mirrai also knew that Plagg loved to tease her to the point that Mirrai had been suspicious that he liked her. When she asked Plagg about it, Plagg had become rather flustered and quickly changed the subject.

"Kana?" Marinette asked.

"Oh, sorry, I just got lost in thought." I said, snapping out of my reverie.

"Kana, what's going on?" Marinette folded her arms, trying to look intimidating. Her worry showed through the facade though.

"I get migraines," I said, using the excuse I'd put in my school documents in case I started getting a vision in the middle of class, "Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. I just like to be alone when they hit me."

"Oh," Marinette unfolded her arms, "No, you don't have to apologize. Sorry, I didn't mean to-uh…"

"It's okay, Marinette," I said, "But let's go to class now before the bell rings."

"Kana?"

"Yes?"

"What you said in the lunchroom…well you heard Chloé, she hates me. So if you're my friend, she'll hate you too. So if you don't want to…"

"Marinette," I stopped her, "I meant what I said. We're friends now, and I won't let Chloé stop that. Besides, I think Chloé already hates me." Actually, I knew she hated me, thanks to my visions. In fact the only reason she wouldn't get akumatized was because in a few minutes her mother would text her, inviting her to a fashion show for her magazine, _Style Queen._

"Oh," Marinette said. She smiled. "Thanks, Kana." She looked behind me for a second, and her eyes widened. "Look at the time! At this rate, we won't make it to class!

We took off running.

 _I have a friend. Friends, if you count Alya and Nino. I haven't had a friend since…has it really been since I'd moved here from America?_ Anyway, things seemed a lot…brighter than they had in a long time. I let out a small sigh, too quiet to be heard by Marinette. _Focus. You didn't come here to make friends; what you're doing is far more important than that. Still… I don't think it would be a crime to enjoy this while I still have it._

I grinned at Marinette and we started to run a little faster.

* * *

 **All right, that's chapter one now edited. I hope you enjoyed it! Also, I appreciate constructive criticism as long as it is** _ **constructive**_ **and not just criticism. Thank you so much for reading! Please review, follow, and/or favorite. No flames please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Curiosity Killed the Chat

**Miraculous belongs to Thomas Astruc and my OCs belong to me.**

* * *

Adrien's POV

The bell rang right as Marinette and Kana ran into the classroom. They looked like they'd ran a long way and they were grinning at each other. _Probably glad that they made it in time._ I smiled. _Looks like Marinette made a new friend._ Of course, I wasn't quite so sure about Kana. After Chloé had come back from talking with her at Marinette's, she had been strangely silent. He'd only heard her mutter, "Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous." _But if Marinette likes her, she can't be that bad. Right?_

"Marinette, I hope your habits of being late haven't rubbed off on Kana." Miss Bustier said.

"N-no, Miss Bustier. Sorry." Marinette looked down at her feet, bright red.

"That's all right. Now you two go sit down, okay?"

Kana and Marinette both went to their seats, blushing the entire way. Chloe smirked. I didn't really agree with Chloe a lot now that we were older, but she was my only friend when I was younger, so I knew there must be good in her, deep down. After two lessons on French and Physics, school was over. I decided to go talk to Kana and introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Adrien. And your name's Kana?"

"Yeah. Nice to meet you. You're friends with Marinette, right?"

"Yes, we're friends."

"Why don't you sit at our lunch table then?"

"Oh, I... um," I said. _Why don't I sit with Marinette?_ I had sat with Chloe on my first day at school and it had just sort of stayed that way. "I think I make her nervous. I don't know why, but she stutters a lot when I'm around her. I know she doesn't do that around other people because she never does that with Alya or Nino or Chloe. Just me for some reason."

Kana studied me for a minute, as if processing my words, then nodded. "Well," she said, "The only way that's going to change is if you spend more time around her," She picked up her bag, "I have to go, so bye."

"Wait, Kana!" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the advice!"

She smiled, "No problem." Then, she walked out the door. Plagg flew out as soon as she was gone. "I like her," he said, "She reminds me of an old friend."

"Yeah, she's seems pretty nice. Out of curiosity, what friend?"

"Oh, you wouldn't know her. And I'm not allowed to say."

"Oh really?" I raised an eyebrow. "That's not mysterious at all."

"Hey, I'd tell you if I could, kid. But Kwamis have to take certain oaths before being bound to the Miraculous Box, so I am literally incapable of telling you."

"Hmm... All right, if you say so," I said.

"Adrien?"

"Yes, Plagg?"

"Let's hurry home. I want cheese."

"There's cheese in my bag."

"I know. I already ate it. And the back-up cheese too."

"Plagg! I was saving that for an emergency! What if we need to transform and you don't have enough energy?"

"I was hungry," Plagg shrugged unrepentant. I sighed. Typical Plagg. I would need the hide the next piece of cheese better. Except it was hard to hide something as fragrant as camembert from Plagg. Or anyone with a nose.

I rushed to the limo. My bodyguard grunted as usual as I came in. I stared out the window as we drove. I saw Kana walking home. I noticed she went in at a single room apartment. _Does she live alone?_ I'd have to ask her about it tomorrow.

When I got home, my father summoned me. He wasn't happy that I was late getting home. I told him that I was finishing some schoolwork. After he excused me to leave, I went to get some cheese out of the stash I kept for Plagg in my room . Then, I did some homework. Suddenly, Plagg interrupted me in middle of a daydream about Ladybug.

"Adrien?"

"Plagg, I'm busy, I'll get you some cheese later."

"First of all, you are not busy. Second, I think someone's watching you."

I whipped my head around. There was a flash of movement from outside my window on top of one of the buildings next door. Then, there was nothing.

"Plagg, did you get a good look at what it was?"

"No, it came as quickly as it went."

"Do you think it could be Ladybug?"

Plagg groaned. "Of course out of all the people to be stalking you, you would think it's Ladybug."

"Stalking?"

"Well, what else did you think they were doing, just hanging out on a rooftop, staring at you?"

"Well... I don't know. It's just... that's really creepy."

"Just because it's creepy doesn't make it not true. I'm surprised you don't get hordes of girls outside your house everyday with binoculars." I shuddered at the thought. Plagg continued, "Anyway, I'm tired, I'm going to bed. And you should too, it's getting late."

"All right. But, Plagg? If you hear anything, you'll wake me up, right?"

"Okay. You scared?"

"Hey, you were the one who said someone was stalking me!"

"I never said they were going to come in."

"Still I'd rather feel safer."

"Okay, okay. I already said I'd do it. Geez, what a drama queen."

I glared at Plagg. He yawned in response. I sighed. _Does Ladybug have to go through this with her Kwami?_ Somehow I doubted it. I got ready for bed as Plagg curled up next on my pillow. _Looks like I'm going to smell camembert breath all night. Wonderful._ I should have been used to the smell by now, but... I wasn't.

I turned off the light and got into bed. Plagg mumbled in his sleep and started to snore. He was a fast sleeper. I _had_ been a fast sleeper before Plagg had come into my life. Not that I wasn't grateful for him. He was reliable when I needed him to be and was always by my side. He also was the reason I met Ladybug, so I was really thankful for him. He just had some interesting quirks. I fell asleep thinking about Ladybug.

"Kid, wake up."

"Huh," I mumbled. I looked at my clock. It was two in the morning. Why had Plagg woken me up this early? Unless...

"Kid, wake up. Your window's open."

I sprang out of bed. I was fully awake now, thanks to the adrenaline racing in my veins. My window was indeed open. Just a little bit, not enough for a lot of cold air to seep in. But it was enough for a body.

"I woke up for a midnight snack, and then I saw it." Plagg was saying.

My heart began to pound. _Logically, Plagg or I would have heard a thud if something came in. That still doesn't explain how my window is open._

"Hello, Adrien," a voice said behind me.

I turned around so fast that I almost tripped over my own feet. Standing in front of me was a girl who looked about my age. She had white, silvery long curls of hair and blue feline eyes with slit pupils. But more importantly, she was wearing a gray, leather bodysuit with black spots like a leopard's (I think they were called rosettes?), cat ears with long black fur at the tips, and a furry tail with a black tip. At her waist, she had a claw-like weapons with rope attached. _In Chinese, we learned about that weapon. Fei zhua, I think? That's not important right now, Adrien! There is a potential serial killer in your room, and you're thinking about the name of her weapon? Focus!_ In short, she looked like Ladybug and me when we were transformed. Did that mean...

"Do... you have a Miraculous?" I tried to discreetly look around for Plagg. It looked like he had hidden himself somewhere. _Good._

"Yes, I do and I know you have one too, Chat Noir."

My eyes widened. "What? That's crazy. I..."

She grabbed my right arm so quickly that I didn't even have time to register she was moving. "Then what's this?" she said pointing to my ring.

"I-uh..."

"Where's your Kwami hiding? Plagg?" she called out.

 _This is bad, very bad._ _How does she know all of this? She even knows Plagg's name._ I had to do something fast.

"Plagg, claw's out!"

As I transformed, I heard her cry out, "No, wait!" But it was too late. I had already transformed. The girl stared at me.

"What's the matter," I said, "Cat got your tongue?"

She took a moment to recollect herself. "Listen, Chat Noir, I just want to talk."

"First off, you're going to tell me who you are."

"Me? I'm Lynx Argenté, but you can call me Lynx." I'd think I'd stick to Lynx Argenté. I barely knew her after all.

"How did you get in my room without Plagg or me hearing you?"

"My kwami grants me the power of inaudibility, which means you'll only hear me if I want you to." She gave me a sly grin. _Creepy._

"Next, how do you even know about Chat Noir and Plagg?"

"I don't think you'd believe me if I told you."

 _What's that supposed to mean? It's not that hard of a question._

"All right, enough questions from you. I came here to talk about you," Lynx Argenté said.

"Hey, I wasn't done," I said, "And you still haven't answered my other question."

"Chat, I know who Ladybug is."

"Hey, only M'lady calls me Chat. I barely know you. W-wait, did you say..." _Could she really...?_ "Y-you know who M'lady is?"

"Yes, I know who she is."

"Well, then tell me!"

"Not yet, you're going to answer some questions first."

"Hold on, you still haven't told me how you know about me and Ladybug."

"Not now. Half of the time you don't believe me anyway." She bit her lip as if she had said too much.

"Hold on, what's that supposed to mean?" I said, "Wait, what powers does your Miraculous give you?

Lynx Argenté looked me straight in the eyes, her feline blue eyes piercing mine. "Listen, Chat Noir. This isn't a game. Now, I have some questions for you. First of all," she took a breath, "If you could do anything to save your mother, would you?"

"Of course! What kind of question is that!?"

"So you mean you'd do _anything_. Even if someone else had to die?"

"What! I... wait did you say "someone _else_ "? And before you said "save" like she was in danger," _Did that mean..._ My voice turned ice cold, "What do you know, _Lynx Argenté?"_

She took a step back. Then, another. "Chat, I..."

"Don't call me that!" I snapped.

"I h-have to go!" She sprinted toward the window and swung her fei zhua. It hooked onto the edge of the window soundlessly. _She must not want anyone else in the house to hear._ I extended my baton and pole vaulted right behind her as she started to climb up my window. Her tail was in reach, so I grabbed it and pulled. She let out a yowl in pain more feline than human and fell to the ground. _Is her tail actually_ real _?_

"How dare you?" she said, her fists clenched, but from pain or anger I didn't know. _It doesn't matter. I needed to find out what she knows._ I pinned her to the ground with my baton. She gasped from the impact.

"You were right," I said, "This isn't a game. Now tell me what I want to know, or I'll take your Miraculous."

* * *

 **Please favorite, follow, and/or review! Hope you enjoyed it! No flames, please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations

**Hello, it's the author! Sorry about how late this came out and for the shortness of this chapter. I had a bad case of writer's block, so I couldn't come up with anything. I also updated and revised some of the chapters so if anything seems different that's why. Miraculous belongs to Thomas Astruc and my OCs belong to me. Anyway, without further ado, here's chapter three!**

* * *

Kana's POV

In all of my visions before tonight, I had never seen this outcome happen so soon. _How unlikely_ was _this? And it's all my fault for stupidly referring to Adrien's mother in the past tense_. I was planning on revealing that _much_ later, after he and Ladybug knew each other's identities, so he could have her to support him. Chat, no… Chat Noir (he didn't know me well enough yet for me to call him that, even in my thoughts) was giving me a hard stare. I made the room inaudible so people outside couldn't hear us. I had the feeling that things might get loud in here, and I didn't want Mayura or Hawkmoth to know about me yet.

"Well?" he said. His voice was eerily calm, but I could see the anger in his eyes. I involuntarily shivered. _This is real. It's not a vision, where I can wake up eventually, and find a way to stop it from happening. This is REAL. And I'm terrified._

"Tell me the truth," Chat Noir demanded, "Where is my mother?"

"I… Chat Noir, please don't do-"

"Wrong answer," he said, and put more weight on his baton. I gasped from the added pressure, and he seemed shocked for a second, like he hadn't meant to hurt me. Then he recomposed himself, and he continued, "Where could your Miraculous be? It's not a bracelet." His gaze studied my arms, then my hands and my neck. "Or a ring, or a necklace. Could it be…." He brushed aside the hair covering my ears with his foot. I tensed, knowing my ear cuffs were very visible. "There they are. Now, I'll give you one more chance. Where. Is. My. Mother?" He pushed down a little harder on every word, and by the time he was done, there were tears in my eyes and I was seeing spots. I had been waiting to use my fei zhua (my flying claw weapon) until Chat Noir was actually going for my Miraculous, but now… now I could barely breath. I should have done it much sooner, but I hadn't wanted to hurt him unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Chat Noir, I can't tell you that," I gasped.

"Why!?" he yelled.

"Because I can see the future, and it never ends well!" I burst out. _No, no, no, no, NO! I can't believe I just told him that!_

Chat Noir stared at me and lifted his baton from my stomach in shock. I took a giant breath and leaped to my feet. _Now's my chance!_ I was about to throw my fei zhua onto the window, when Chat Noir said, "So, she's dead, then?" The question hung in the air begging me to contradict it, to tell him that he was wrong, that it wasn't true. Instead, I dropped my gaze to the floor, not daring to meet his eyes. The silence was enough of an answer though. I looked up to see Chat Noir had turned away from me. He was shaking.

"I'm sor…" I couldn't finish that sentence. I'd heard them so many times five years ago; They'd never helped that awful numb feeling that seemed to eat away at your entire being, until you were a hollow husk of what you used to be. "Chat, it's going to be hard for a while. But just know, it gets better, even if that seems impossible now. There will be more trials ahead of you, but there's still hope. Don't forget that."

"Stop it," Chat said, still turned away from me, "Stop pretending you know what it feels like to lose someone you love. Just leave me-"

"Chat, I lost both of my parents when I was ten."

Chat turned around in surprise. Unfallen tears glistened in his feline eyes.

"If you want me to leave you alone though, I'll go." I said and turned to leave.

"Lynx, wait," he said. I froze. He'd called me Lynx. _He_ had called me Lynx. He continued, "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I-"

"It's okay, Chat… Chat Noir." I secured my grappling hook on the window, and tugged the rope to bring me to the opening. "I'll let you be alone."

"You can call me Chat," he said. A strange thrill rose in me when he said that. I didn't understand why; All of my plans were in pieces and I'd messed up everything. A dull throbbing began in my head, signaling that a vision was incoming. I needed to get out of here quickly.

"Thank you, Chat," I said and paused, hesitating, "Can I come see you again another day?"

He nodded and said, "See you then, Lynx."

"Goodbye, Chat." I swung my grappling hook out the window onto the nearest building, tugged, and then I was gone.

* * *

Adrien's POV

I watched as Lynx disappeared into the night. _I feel... empty._ There were so many emotions going through me, that they all seemed to cancel each other out, leaving me numb. _I always knew Mother might be dead, but actually knowing was... I don't even know what I'm feeling._

"Claws in," I said. Plagg shot out of my ring and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Adrien, are you okay?" he asked, worry creeping into his voice.

"No." I walked over to my bed, Plagg right behind me, and considered just going back to sleep. _No, I can't go to sleep. Not after all of this._

"Can I do anything to help?"

"Geez, Plagg, you actually sound concerned about me for once."

"Adrien, I care about you," he said. I turned around to see hurt in Plagg's eyes. He continued, "I thought you knew that."

"I do. I'm sorry, Plagg. I say things I don't mean when I'm angry." I said, remembering what I'd said to Lynx. _That's why she was so familiar with me. If her Kwami gives her the ability to see into the future, then she must have known me in the future. Will know me? How does that even work?_ Anyway, I felt awful for what I'd said and done to her. I couldn't imagine losing both of my parents. _Father's strict, but at least he's there. Father... after that trip to Tibet, he told me Mother wasn't coming back. Then, he refused to tell me anything else. Could he have... known? It explains why he called off the searches for her so early on, how he grieved,_ is _grieving, like he's lost her forever. I always thought that he just missed her, but this… makes sense._

Plagg interrupted my thoughts, "It's okay, Adrien. What are you going to do now?"

"I need answers," I said, walking toward my bedroom door, "And I know where I can find them."

"Kid, don't do anything reckless." Plagg warned.

"Plagg, I need to do this." I said, then pointed to my pocket for him to hide in. Plagg hesitated, but hid after a few tense seconds.

I opened the door and went to Father's room. To my surprise, he was already awake.

"Adrien?" he said in surprise when he saw me, "What are you doing up this late?"

"Father, tell me: why did you lie to me about Mother?"

* * *

 **And there's chapter three! I hope you guys liked it. Also, I'm planning on including the Zodiac Miraculouses in this story, so if you guys have any ideas for attack names, superhero names, or transformation phrases, please tell me. Please review, favorite and/or follow! No flames please!**


	4. Chapter 4: Pathos

**Miraculous belongs to Thomas Astruc and my OCs belong to me. Thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited, and/or reviewed.**

* * *

Marinette's POV

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"

I startled awake. Oh no. Had I-

"This is the third time I've caught you sleeping in class!" Miss Mendeleiev glared at me. Yes, I had fallen asleep once again. I muttered an apology, but her attention was already elsewhere.

"And Kana, just because you're in the back, don't think I can't see you dozing off either!" Kana whipped her head up in surprise. When she saw everyone staring at her, she blushed bright pink. I noticed dark shadows under her eyes. It looked like she hadn't gotten a lot of, if any sleep last night. Adrien also had similar bags under his eyes. I was worried about both of them.

Miss Mendeleiev continued, "Both of you, to the principal's office!"

"Yes, Miss Mendeleiev ," we both said at the same time. We glanced at each other and grinned at the coincidence.

"Now!" Miss Mendeleiev barked.

We quickly walked out of our classroom and started to head towards Principal Damocles' office.

"So, you not get a lot of sleep last night either?" I had planned on getting more sleep last night than I did, but I had thought of the perfect birthday present for Adrien's sixtieth birthday. Tikki finally had to force me to go to bed by stealing my pencil I was using to design it with.

"Yeah, migraines kept me up."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I was about to say more, when both of our phones buzzed urgently. Curious, we both checked them. _An akuma alert!_ It was happening close enough that the school was being evacuated. Kana and I exchanged looks.

"Well, guess we're going home early," I said, "Bye, see you tomorrow!" I ran down the stairs, out the entrance, and into a nearby alleyway. Tikki flew out of my purse.

"Another akuma attack?" she guessed.

"Yes, you ready?"

Tikki nodded, and I said, "All right. Tikki! Spots on!" I transformed and started swinging over to the last seen location of the akumatized victim on my yo-yo.

…

When I got there, I perched on a rooftop surveying the scene. The street was a disaster zone. There were people kicking walls and yelling angrily, others were sobbing uncontrollably, and the rest were trying to escape the chaos. But most noticeable was the woman floating a few inches off the ground, no doubt the akumatized victim. She wore a beautiful blue-gray gown in tatters and a butterfly-like silver mask with an insignia of a black broken heart in the center. Her brilliant red hair was floating ethereally, her skin was the pallid hue of a corpse, and her eyes were ash-gray with no pupils or irises. She was currently shooting colored beams of light out of the staff she held.

"Everyone will feel my pain!" She rotated the orb on her staff until it turned red, and then she shot a ray of the same color out at a fleeing man. The man's eyes turned smoky like hers and, growling, he began to punch a brick wall. _Looks like her staff can shoot beams of emotions. Does the color have to do with which emotion-_

"What's the plan?" A voice said behind me.

I jumped in surprise, and turned towards the voice. "Chat, don't scare me like tha… Are you okay?" Chat Noir looked awful. His eyes were tinged red from what she assumed was a lack of sleep.

"I'm fine, m'lady," he said. Chat Noir smiled at me, but I could it was strained.

"Chat Noir-" A ray of light that flew past my head interrupted me. _Well, guess we were noticed._ "This conversation isn't over," I said. Chat just jumped down and started fighting the villainess in response. I sighed and followed him down.

"Who are you supposed to be anyway?" I heard Chat ask as I landed. _Good, keep her distracted._

"I am Pathos!" she cried, "And you need to feel what true agony is like!" She shot a beam of blue light at him, which he narrowly dodged.

"Oh, I think I already know what's that like," he said quietly. I looked at him worriedly. _What was that supposed to mean?_

"M'lady, watch out!" I watched in horror as a beam of light came hurtling straight at me. Chat Noir pushed me out of the way just before it hit me, causing it to crash into him instead.

"Chat Noir!" I cried. _What color had the beam been? Red. That means…_

Chat Noir slowly got up and looked at me. His eyes were the same gray as Pathos's. I couldn't quite read his expression. I shivered.

"Chat, don't give in! I know you're stronger than this." I said.

"Stop it! You don't know-" he stopped, as if realizing what he was saying. "Ladybug? I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. The anger, it's so much worse…" he trailed off. It seemed like he was seeing through me. I backed away a little bit.

"Chat…?"

"You," he growled and started running towards me. I braced myself to fight, but he ran right past me.

"Chat Noir!" I cried. I turned around to see him running after a fleeing silhouette. _Who…?_

"Looks like your boyfriend had better things to do," Pathos taunted. She suddenly frowned. "Just like mine," she muttered, barely audible.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I said vehemently.

"So _you're_ the one who broke _his_ heart. I see," she said, her scarlet hair rippled like flames. "In that case, I'll show no mercy!" She twisted the orb on her staff until it turned black as night and started firing beams of pure darkness at me.

 _Sorry, Chat._ I ducked as a ray shot right where my head had been. I couldn't chase after him until I had stopped Pathos and these civilians were safe. Destroying the akuma should reverse the effects of the staff. _You shouldn't be able to do too much damage without me to keep you in check._ I sighed. _Oh, who am I kidding? You have the miraculous of_ destruction _. Better make this fast._

* * *

Kana's POV

I heard growling behind me as I ran away from Chat. I ducked into an alleyway, narrowly missing Chat's attempt to grab me. I had planned on just observing the fight with Pathos as Lynx Argenté and intervening if necessary. In my visions the other night, I had seen too many futures that ended up with Ladybug and Chat incapacitated for me not to worry. I had thought that if I stayed in the shadows, they wouldn't have been able to see me. I wasn't ready yet for Ladybug to know about me. That normally ended badly, especially this early on. I had planned on them being too preoccupied during the fight to notice me. But I hadn't factored in Chat's night vision.

 _Whenever I get involved, I influence the future in ways that I haven't foreseen. How ironic that the seer becomes as blind as everyone else when trying to prevent the future from coming to pass._

I realized Chat was gaining on me. _All right, Kana, think later, run now!_

Suddenly, something crashed into my back. The impact knocked the wind out of me and I fell to my knees. I gasped for breath. _Chat's baton…_

"What are _you_ doing here?" I heard Chat say. His voice sounded far away and seemed to echo. _Don't pass out. Don't pass out._ Spots danced in my vision. I tried to stand up, but at that moment, Chat has caught up to me and pushed me back down. I didn't know if I would have been able to get up anyway; I felt so weak.

"Why… are you doing this?" I managed to ask. _You already know why. It's because of Pathos messing with his emotions. But… he didn't attack Ladybug after he was hit. Could it be… he still hates me?_

Chat looked down at me. There was a moment of silence. Then, he spoke. "You could have saved her." I looked at him in shock. "If you can see into the future, then you knew that my mother was going to die. You could have saved her. But you didn't."

His words felt like a hot, dull knife slicing into me. I knew that, logically, there was nothing I could have done about Emilie Agreste's death. Not only had I not foreseen it (my visions usually only show me events concerning me), I doubt that there was anything I could have done. But the guilt still remained. What was the point of looking into the future if I couldn't stop the bad futures from coming true?

Chat's claws raked down my arm and my thoughts shattered into meaningless oblivion. I gasped from the sudden burning pain hitting my nerves. I felt tears well up in my eyes. From my blurred vision, I could see that my arm was streaming red rivulets of blood.

"Nothing to say, huh?" he said. He sunk his claws in deeper, and I screamed. Then, he stopped abruptly, pulling his claws out.

"What…?"

A swarm of ladybugs suddenly enveloped me in a kaleidoscope of red and black. _Ladybug must have defeated Pathos._ My wounds stung for a moment, and then they were gone. But the memories remained.

"Lynx!" Chat cried out. From the look on his face, I could tell that he remembered what he had done. He started to approach me, and I flinched instinctively. He stopped, his cat ears drooping with guilt. I slowly stood up, watching Chat's every move. He stayed still. There were a few moments of silence. Then, I ran.

"Lynx, wait!" I heard Chat call. But I kept on running the other way. I needed to be alone right now.

* * *

Adrien POV

"Lynx, wait!" I called out. She kept on running. And honestly, I didn't blame her. _I almost… I almost kill-_ I couldn't finish that rose in my throat. _She_ should _run from me. I'm a_ monster.

I looked at the spot where she had fallen to the ground and I remembered my claws in her arm, stained red from blood, and the terror in her eyes. And I remembered the anger blinding me, blurring the line between right and wrong. I couldn't keep it down anymore.

I fell to my knees and vomited.

* * *

 **Sorry this was so late. I was crazy busy doing homework. I'll try and get the next chapter on here sooner. Also I changed my username to LynxPines. Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Please review, like, and/or favorite. No flames please!**


End file.
